Soulmates for Life
by BepperGirl
Summary: Bright convinces Ephram to stay in Everwood for the summer and not to go to the Julliard program. Malemale slash.
1. A Beginning

**Tentative Title:** Soulmates for Life  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Bright/Ephram, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The thought that came to me one night is that of what if Bright tried to convince Ephram to stay in Everwood in the summer instead the attempt by his sister Amy. Title is from the "real life" conversation in which Bright says the term "soulmate for life."  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first male/male slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so. especially with these two.) - anyway, there might be some language issues, guy slash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like Greg Berlanti and Mickey Liddell and the folks at Warner Bros. Television. If I did own the show and the characters, then there would be mayhem with all the slash couples on this show. Not only do I love the undercurrent of Bright/Ephram but I also like the idea of Andy and the other Dr. Abbott {Harold} together and Amy/Laynie.  
**Summary:** Bright convinces Ephram to stay in Everwood for the summer and not to go to the Julliard program.  
  
Again, note this is slash where guys eventually are going to end up with guys. If you don't like this idea, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – A Beginning  
  
Ephram practices the piano in the living room. He hears a knock at the front door. He calls to whomever's home, "Can somebody get that?" No answer. Dr. Brown's at the office, Delia must be at Nina's. More knocking on the door. "Fine, I'll get it." He rises to answer the door.  
  
Bright's at the door and before Ephram can get another word out, Bright enters the house and says, "Don't go to New York."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"Why? I've told you how important this is to me. This is an actual chance for me to become a great player instead of one with just a lot of potential."  
  
"Amy. Amy doesn't want you to go. She wants to make things right again and spend the summer with you without any cliques to mess things up or something."  
  
"Then why isn't [italics]she[end italics] here? If she wants me to stay, then why doesn't she tell me herself?"  
  
Bright falls silent. Ephram continues, "I asked you a question. Now you're supposed to answer. I think that's the logical progression of things."  
  
Bright bursts in, "Because I told her not to. I told her it would be a foolish move and you gotta stay one step ahead always."  
  
Ephram replies, "Yeah, like that makes any sense. So what's the real reason?"  
  
Bright moves in closer and kisses Ephram on the lips. Ephram jerks back almost immediately, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Bright replies, "I just…I just had to see what it was like. I wanted to know that I tried everything to make you stay. For me. Not for my sister. But for me. Because, you're my soulmate for life, dude."  
  
Ephram attempts to lighten the mood, "You know, you're the only guy who can call me dude without a hint of irony."  
  
They share a smile. Ephram's attempt worked. Bright speaks, "Well, I've got to jet. Dad's got this crazy scheme to open up a bagel shop in Everwood. Personally, I like it but the women in the household… not so much. They don't really support it, especially Mom. I've got it make sure they don't tear him down with their nonsense."  
  
Ephram nods and leads Bright to the door. Not very far, really. Ephram opens the door for Bright. Bright leaves. Ephram closes the door and leans up against the door as he thinks, "[italics]What the hell was wrong with me back there?[end italics]" He certainly can't concentrate enough to resume practicing the piano anymore.  
  
To Be Continued....


	2. The Phone Call

**Tentative Title:** Soulmates for Life  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Bright/Ephram, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The thought that came to me one night is that of what if Bright tried to convince Ephram to stay in Everwood in the summer instead the attempt by his sister Amy. Title is from the "real life" conversation in which Bright says the term "soulmate for life."  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first male/male slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so. especially with these two.) - anyway, there might be some language issues, guy slash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like Greg Berlanti and Mickey Liddell and the folks at Warner Bros. Television. If I did own the show and the characters, then there would be mayhem with all the slash couples on this show. Not only do I love the undercurrent of Bright/Ephram but I also like the idea of Andy and the other Dr. Abbott {Harold} together and Amy/Laynie.  
**Summary:** Bright convinces Ephram to stay in Everwood for the summer and not to go to the Julliard program.  
  
Again, note this is slash where guys eventually are going to end up with guys. If you don't like this idea, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – The Phone Call  
  
Later, Ephram paces around his room with phone in hand. Delia peeks her head in, "Can I use the phone to call Brittany?"  
  
"No. Now get outta here," Ephram firmly replies. Delia slips out, wondering why her brother's in such a mood. Suddenly, the phone rings. It scares the hell out of Ephram. He jumps. He sees from the caller ID that it's from the Abbott household. He quickly answers, "Hello?"  
  
Amy is on the other line, "Hey Ephram. Wanna do something tonight? I know we're technically still in a fight but I figured we should do something to get it back on track," and she rambles on.  
  
Ephram cuts her off, "Yeah, sure. I saved the Julliard brochures just for you in case we began talking again."  
  
Amy replies, "Sure. That would be great."  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven," responds Ephram.  
  
"Perfect. Bye, Ephram," says Amy.  
  
"Bye," and with that, Ephram hangs up the phone. He walks out of his room and goes downstairs to find his dad. He finds him in the kitchen, working on something.  
  
"Hey, Dad. I'm going out with Amy tonight."  
  
"Okay, have fun," responds the doctor, absently. He doesn't even look up from his work.  
  
Ephram thinks little of it and goes back up to his room after grabbing some juice from the refrigerator.  
  
To Be Continued....


	3. Uncomfortable

**Tentative Title:** Soulmates for Life  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Bright/Ephram, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The thought that came to me one night is that of what if Bright tried to convince Ephram to stay in Everwood in the summer instead the attempt by his sister Amy. Title is from the "real life" conversation in which Bright says the term "soulmate for life."  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first male/male slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so. especially with these two.) - anyway, there might be some language issues, guy slash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like Greg Berlanti and Mickey Liddell and the folks at Warner Bros. Television. If I did own the show and the characters, then there would be mayhem with all the slash couples on this show. Not only do I love the undercurrent of Bright/Ephram but I also like the idea of Andy and the other Dr. Abbott {Harold} together and Amy/Laynie.  
**Summary:** Bright convinces Ephram to stay in Everwood for the summer and not to go to the Julliard program.  
  
Again, note this is slash where guys eventually are going to end up with guys. If you don't like this idea, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Uncomfortable  
  
At six forty-three, Ephram arrives at the Abbott household to pick up Amy. He rings the doorbell. He hears Amy call to her brother, "Can you get that, Bright?"  
  
Bright does answer the door, "Looking spiffy, dog."  
  
Ephram replies, "Thank you. And what did I say about calling me, 'dog'?"  
  
"Sorry, dude. It slipped out."  
  
Ephram grows slightly uncomfortable when Bright said "dude." Reminding him of earlier today. "So is Amy coming down?"  
  
No later than that being uttered, Amy walks down the stairs, looking stunningly beautiful in a summer dress. She notices some slight uncomfortableness between her brother and her boyfriend. "So what's up with you two?"  
  
They clam up, "Nothing."  
  
"So that's how it's going to be, eh?"  
  
Bright is first able to speak, "Be home by ten."  
  
Amy sarcastically replies as she leaves the house, "Thanks, _Dad_."  
  
To Be Continued....


	4. The Date

Ya'll know my disclaimers by now but again, note this is slash where guys eventually are going to end up with guys. (Especially in this chapter, ya'll!) If you don't like this idea, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.  
  
ALSO NOTE THE FOLLOWING: I'm going to be pretty busy for the next month (July 2004) as well as the second half of August so don't fret if there's no updates. They will good when I get back. I might be able to update when I'm at my science camp because I might get to use a computer. But I dunno...

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – The Date  
  
Ephram and Amy arrive at Sal's. They grab a booth and a waitress brings them menus. Ephram intently looks through his. Amy can't stand the silence so she speaks, "So, honestly, Ephram, what is going on? You didn't talk at all on the way here."  
  
"I'm just a very conscientious driver. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Nice try but I'm not buying it." Silence and then she continues, "It has to do with Bright, doesn't it?"  
  
Ephram's shocked at her insight but he tries to cover. "N-n-n-no. It has nothing to do with your brother. I'm just nervous about Julliard and going away during this crucial summer. I mean, we're finally together. Doesn't that mean something?"  
  
"Yeah but it doesn't explain the weirdness between you and Bright. Don't try to deny it. I saw something was going on between the two of you when I came down. So you better explain or I'm walking out of here right now."  
  
Ephram's stunned but he can't bring himself to say anything so Amy says, "Fine. If that's how it's going to be, I'm leaving." She leaves. Ephram stays at the restaurant, dejectedly.  
  
After a few minutes, she comes back. "Okay, so you're my ride so I can't really leave because it takes a while to get back home from Main Street."  
  
Ephram rises and they leave. Silence on the way back to the Abbotts'. Amy gets out of the car when they arrive, saying "You know if you're not going to say anything to me, you better say something to the person you're preoccupied with because remember what I told you? 'Whatever is going on in there is going to come out whether you like it or not. So...'"  
  
Ephram finishes her thought, "'...you might as well just say it on purpose and choose your words.' Yeah, I remember."  
  
Amy goes into the house. Ephram spots Bright bringing out the trash. Ephram says to him, "Hey."  
  
Bright looks up, "Oh, hey man. Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, we got into another fight. I don't think it's going to be repairable."  
  
"Care to say why?"  
  
"Get in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get in. I can't tell you like this."  
  
Bright's a little wary, "Okay, sure." He gets into the car. "So explain, dude." Ephram drives the car away. He drives to a place where no one else is. Like The Point, but not. Bright protests on the way, "Where are you taking me? Are you kidnapping me?"  
  
Finally Ephram arrives at his destination. "We're here and now I can explain."  
  
"Continue," Bright says, taking in his surroundings. Just trees. No people.  
  
Ephram says, "So here's the thing: I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."  
  
Bright's clueless, "It? What are you talking...?"  
  
The rest of Bright's question gets muffled as Ephram kisses him passionately. The kiss deepens but eventually, they need to come up for some air.  
  
Bright speaks, "So that's what it is."  
  
Ephram chuckles, "Uh huh. Ever since you left after kissing me, I've wanted to experience it again. Sorry for my reaction earlier."  
  
Bright responds, "No problem, dude."  
  
Ephram asks, "So how long have you liked me?"  
  
Bright replies, "Don't you remember gym class last year around the time our dads tried out for The King and I? I told you then. I told you that I liked you, that I always liked you because you were sensitive, ...and clean."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Yeah, you kinda brushed it off at the time. Anyway, it was probably the first time I saw ya, coming back with Amy last year. I was so jealous of her, man. But then, when Colin came back, I kinda had to suppress my feelings, you know? 'Cause I liked him too. But when I realized he wasn't the same person, it died. Remember the fight outside of Sal's last spring?" Ephram nods as Bright continues, "That's when I knew that the Colin I knew had died in that accident and then all these feelings for you started coming back stronger than ever. That's why I jumped in and saved your ass."  
  
To that, Ephram says "Thank you," and kisses Bright again.  
  
Bright continues, "And I always knew that on a subconscious level, you liked me too. But I just had to wait for the right moment. I couldn't tell you when you were with Madison. It would have been wrong to do that but then I had to wait for you to get over her."  
  
Ephram speaks after a moment of silence, "Then why did you push me with Amy?"  
  
"I don't know. Timing's always been your disadvantage. I thought if I pushed the two of you together, it would repel you guys apart or something. I also thought if she was your rebound, something would happen so it would break off. I know, I don't understand my logic either."  
  
Ephram laughs and then they kiss.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
